Enemies
Enemies in the Defense witches game is a monster that try to destroy the SealStone. One of them hit the SealStone then HP will minus 1 point except Boss (minus 10 points) and Cornet(minus 5 points). Enemies in this game can only walk in a limit direction and can't attack witches. List of enemies Ground monsters * Egger An mysterious creature that is coverd with eggshell. Its speed or HP is not much, but stay alert. When you rid it you will get MP 6 point. * Rabby A busy creature. Its HP is low but it moves very fast. Attack with rapid-fire or the mass of them could pass over. This black rabbit monster will give you 4 MP if you rid it. You should attack them by Chloe and Daisy. * Shellder A monster covered with shell armor. It moves slow but very hard. Fire, thunder or ice energy is effective. It gives 12 MP when killed. * Pinky A flabby slime. It proliferates when it gets some damages. Fire, thunder or ice energy is effective. When gets killed, it will become 5 Pinky Jr. that can't proliferate any more but move very fast. Energy resistance monster Elemental attack can be weak against some types of monsters. These monsters usually give 8 MP when defeated, except Snown which gives 12 MP. * Fley A levitating fire ghost. It has fire element and resistance to fire energy. Its HP is little high but move slow. Earth, Ice and Thunder element witches can get rid of Fley easier. * Eely A monster supposed to live in water. Thunder element. Its HP is high, and thunder magic can't stop it. Witches that use fire magic is recommended for attacking these monsters. * Snowm A hopping monster with ice element. It moves fast despite its appearance. Ice magic can't slow them. Flying monster There is monsters that can get damaged only by anti-air witches. * Vampy A flying monster. In spite of its cute face, it drink man's blood. Its speed and HP are not much, but you can't attack it without anti-air magic It gives 6 MP when defeated. * BC A monster modified from an insect. Its HP is low though, it can fly fast with its four wings. Anti-air magic is needed to attack it. It gives 4 MP when defeated. * Dragony A small dragon covered with hard-shell. Anti air magic is need to attack it. Strengthen attack earlier to this slow but hard enemy. It gives 12 MP when defeated.. Be careful, it's hard to attack many of them with anti air witches that are not upgraded. Bosses Bosses are monsters that have very high HP and only appear in stage 10 of each world. They will appear in the final wave along with Cornet. When they hit sealstone HP will decrease by 10 points. * Ent A Spirited Deadwood worshipping Cornet. Magic power makes it much harder, but its slow speed makes it a good target. * Griffon A legendary evil beast. It's not a monster though - it engaged with Cornet with their grudge against wizards. Anti-Air magic is needed to attack it. * Boulder A rock monster living in a dungeon. It often assails people who came to mine crystal because of its territoriality. It has resistance to thunder energy. * Fire golem A golem of hot liquid rock body. Fire element. It follows Cornet's orders while in a daze everyday... * White knight A monster that dwells at the Ice Palace. It pretends to be a knight for Cornet, even though she never asked. It's armor is actually hard. Ice element. * Captain T A big tortoise captain that has been a pirate for over 1000 years. It moves very slow and seldom gets of its ship. * Golem A golem made from mud. It was made for a friend of Cornet. It's high quality allows it to move fast, despite its appearance. It has resistance to fire energy. * Tornado A monster born from the wind spirit living in the ancient tree. It can't live outside the ancient tree, so few people know it. Maybe as a power of spirit, it has resistance to thunder energy. * Dragon A legendary god beast that is Cornet's old friend. It has almost been bored with the long battle for the Seal Stones, but it can't refuse Cornet's request with her crying. * Hecate A ghost of an ancient civilization. It used to be awed as an oracle, but its body has been lost. Only Cornet and Luna remember its past days. Ice element. Cornet See more Cornet Category:Character